Dream Girl
by SnowLeopard02
Summary: Ruby has a dream that unfortunately doesn't end well. Human AU.


**My last Rupphire fanfiction got a lot more attention than I was expecting, and it inspired me to write more! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **The idea for this story actually came from a Tumblr blog called OTP Prompts, but I did make a few changes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe.**

* * *

Ruby's POV

They say the happiest day of a woman's life is her wedding day, and every wedding I've seen has proven this since the bride always looks extremely cheerful. But that wasn't the case for me.

I was at the altar when I found out that Sapphire was in the hospital.

Since its tradition, we traveled in separate cars on our way to the wedding. But the car Sapphire was in crashed, and everyone who was in it is hospitalized. I didn't find this out until long after I was left waiting at the altar.

So now I'm probably going over the speed limit to get to the hospital, trying to get there before death takes Sapphire away.

I finally make it to the hospital and see Sapphire, she's awake but barely hanging on to life. I hold her hand and she smiles softly at me. I want to smile back, but I have to ask her something first.

"Sapphire… c-can you please, _please_ promise me that we'll still get married… a-and have a long, happy life together?" I ask, starting to get chocked up.

"Ruby, I don't know if I'll be able to keep that promise. If I can't keep a promise, I shouldn't make one." She replied, and she did have a point. Sapphire doesn't like making a promise if she knows that she won't be able to keep it. "The crash I was in was _very_ bad, Ruby. I'm surprised I didn't die before you got here…"

"Don't talk about dying!" Tears start to spill down my face.

"We all die eventually, it's something that people can't escape. People are born, they live, and they die. But maybe I'm wrong, maybe a miracle will happen and I'll survive this. But… just in case, I want you to know that I love you _so_ much. And I'm _so_ _sorry_ that we weren't able to get married." I can't stop crying now, and I have to take a couple of deep breathes to calm down.

"I… I love you too."

As soon as I said that she fell unconscious, and moments later the heart rate monitor made a long _beeeep_ sound.

* * *

I wake up. The whole thing was a nightmare… well **,** not the _whole_ thing. My dream did get one part right, Sapphire and I are actually getting married in a few weeks. I was originally excited of course, but now all I can do is worry about my dream coming true. What if Sapphire really does get in a car accident? What if unlike my dream, I don't make it to the hospital in time? What if she dies, leaving me alone? What if…

All these "what if?" questions were making me anxious, so I yanked my cellphone off the charger and called Sapphire. Seems kind of odd since it's three in the morning so it's unlikely she's awake, but I'm desperate to find out if she's really ok.

"Hello?" It's Sapphire, she actually answered my call! I'm so relieved, I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Hey Sapphire, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Its fine, I figured if you were calling me so early it must've been something important."

"I just needed reassurance."

"What do you mean?"

"I… had a nightmare."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

"N-not really, I hope that's ok. But… do you mind if we talk for a while?"

"That's alright, I don't mind." I can feel tears fill my eyes, but its happy tears. Not only because I'm relieved that Sapphire is alive, but I also feel so lucky to have someone like her in my life. Someone I can talk to, someone I know I can always trust, someone I can love who actually loves me back.

"You're like… you're like the girl of my dreams. But better, because you're real." I can hear her giggle, she has the most adorable laugh.

"You kind of remind me of a tree Ruby, you're full of sap."

"Sapphire! You just ruined the moment!"

"You're cute when you get riled up." Cute?! My face feels hot, and I can almost hear my pride shattering.

"Shut up…"

* * *

 **What… what** ** _possessed_** **me to make me write this?! If anyone is reading this, send help! My address is 123 HELP! (If you get that reference, thank you!) But seriously, I'm kind of shocked that I wrote this since most of my other stories are lighthearted and fun. Oh well, at least it had a happy ending. Also I know a character having a nightmare about a loved one dying isn't a very original idea, but once I had the idea to write this I couldn't stop myself. Anyway, please feel free to leave a review saying that I'm a heartless monster. The dark side is so cold…**


End file.
